Lily Likes Liam
by KTEW
Summary: Or so Lindsay finds out while she and Lily are waiting to be called in to record their parts of "Sing". And they're supposed to be miniature versions of them, right? Well, maybe. Maybe not. The Glee Project, Lindsay- and Lily-centric


"So, Lily," I started, thinking of something to say to my personal mini me while we waited for Nikki to call me in. "Do you know the other three?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we're all from the same school."

That didn't surprise me, but I didn't really expect it. "So, are you friends?"

She shrugged. "Sort of. Allegria and I are friends, at least. I don't know Alexander that well, but Liam was Peter when I was Wendy."

I raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't really seem like the theater type."

She smiled. "He's not. I think his mom forced him into it, or something."

Yeah, I knew what that was like. Sometimes I felt like I was forced into being perfect, even if I was the one doing the forcing.

"So how'd that go?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Fine," she said simply, looking at the ground. I could've sworn her cheeks reddened.

I tilted my head to the side, studying her. "And the 'kiss'?" I asked, a small theory to why her face was lowered blooming.

She stiffened a bit. "What do you mean?"

"The kiss, at the beginning, the idea of it," I said, trying to suppress a smile.

She glared up at me, not moving her head. "Fine."

"Uh huh." I giggle escaped my lips.

She didn't say anything, moving her glare back to the floor.

"_You like him_," I sang, grinning.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"That's totally a yes," I decided.

"So?" she asked, turning her head up toward me again. "You must have a crush on someone here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. How about Ireland over there? I mean, we're supposed to be miniature versions of you guys, so it'd make sense."

I looked over at the two of them. Liam was demonstrating how to fake drumming.

I turned back to her and shrugged. "Not really. He's cute and everything, but…"

"You're blushing," she observed.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You're blushing," she repeated. "You like him."

I shook my head vigorously. "Oh ho, no. Believe me, no."

She leaned back against the chair and regarded me skeptically. "Oh, really?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, really."

"So why were you blushing?" she asked, a bit of confusion seeping into the skepticism.

"Oh, it's someone else," I said quietly.

"Whooooooo?" she asked, leaning in closer. "Nikki gave us clips of all the other weeks, so I'd know who he is."

I rolled my eyes. She wanted to know? Fine, I'd give her hints. "He's the only one of us to do something."

She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "You have to guess who it is."

She thought a moment. "Um… Is he still here?"

I shook my head.

She studied me for a moment. "Cameron," she said easily.

I smiled. "That obvious?"

She shrugged, smiling. "Unless it was the heartbreaker or the dwarf."

I laughed a little at that. Very true. Of course, the other five eliminated were the other girls.

"You cried when he was out," she said quietly.

I shrugged. "So did Hannah."

"But you were crying while he was singing 'Keep Holding On'," she pointed out.

A half-hearted chuckle escaped my lips. "Yeah. It was pretty hard saying goodbye to him."

She nodded. "I can't only–"

"Lindsay! We're ready for you!"

I turned around and saw Nikki's assistant–after nine weeks, I still couldn't remember his name–gesturing for me to go into the booth.

"Well, I'm out," I told the student in front of me.

She nodded. "See you in a few."

As I was getting up, an idea struck me.

"Hey, Damian! Liam!" I called across to room.

They looked up from the table.

"I'm going in. Keep Lily company?" I asked.

Damian shrugged. "Sure."

Liam turned to the girl and smiled.

She turned and glared at me, her face red.

I shrugged, grinning. "Better than saying goodbye before you're ready."

I laughed at the expression of unsureness, pity, anger, and annoyance on her face and skipped off to Nikki, leaving my mini me to fend for herself.


End file.
